UmmmHelp?
by The Budder Golem
Summary: Percy has been cursed by Aphrodite. How though? Annabeth seems to like his new form, but what has he turned into? Rated T cause I wanna.
1. Chapter 1

It all began one morning. I heard a loud screeching noise. Me being me, I decided I should probably go investigate the noise. I grabbed Riptide and uncapped it. Sneaking into the woods quietly, I saw Artemis looking at Afrodite with a look that said,_ I will murder you in your sleep, then go down to the underworld and drag you out to do it again, only this time, much more drawn out and painful. _I involuntarily shivered. With a puff of pink perfume, Afrodite disappeared. I tried backing away slowly from Artemis, only to step on a twig, that didn't snap, I let out a silent sigh of relief. As I turned around I whacked my head into a thin branch, breaking it nearly in two with a loud crack. I had one thought as something hard hit me on the back of my head, _ I'm dead._

BUDDER BUDDER BUDDER BUDDER

I woke up tied to a tree in the forest. My head throbbing I suddenly noticed that Artemis was standing right in front of me. I yelped in surprise. Artemis smirked.

"Nasty little boys shouldn't spy on woman" she said in a scarily nice tone.

"But they need to be punished. And I know just the perfect punishment for a demigod who spies on God's and goddesses." She said with a hint of anger in her voice. She then started chanting in ancient Greek. I tried to escape, but my head still hurt from the hilt of her knife hitting my head. She finally finished chanting and pointed her finger right at me. A blast of Orange light surged through the air and hit my heart. Black began to encroach upon my vision. I welcomed it, anything to get me away from the pain. The last thing I saw was a smiling Artemis turn into Afrodite.


	2. Chapter 2

When When I woke up, i felt weird, like i was going to throw up all over, and do it for a couple hours. When i got up he seemed fine, i wasn't hurt, other than my upset stomach and dull throbbing headache. So, i started walking, and walking, and walking. Eventually, i reached camp, and immediately went to the Big House to see Chiron. As I entered I suddenly bent over and threw up. Chiron rushed over while Mr. D looked on without pity.

"Percy my dear boy, what is wrong?" Chiron asked in concern. I told him everything, and by the end he looked pretty pale, Mr. D looked like someone had just told him that his punishment was over, and he could go after the off limits nymph that had landed him here.

"Well, Percy, you are going to turn into a-"

We were interrupted by a loud explosion coming from the forges. Probably Leo building some new part for Festus. But Chiron needed to go check it out, so I was left alone with Mr. D. He looked at me and said,

" Percy, follow me."

I followed him into a small closet, where he said,

"Let's move this along, shall we?" Before blasting me with a powerful white light. I once again sank to my knees in agony. Mr. D walked out of the closet before shutting and locking the door. I felt weird at once, my finger tips started hurting, before my nails slid into my skin, disappearing from my view, and hurt! They popped back out, only this time they were sharper and harder, more like claws. My ears started to hurt I reached to feel them and realized that they were shrinking, getting smaller and smaller until they disappeared. (AN:figured it out yet?) The top of my head started hurting, so of course I reached up there, just in time to feel two pointed fuzzy things pop out of my head. A pain began in my behind, distracting me from my extra appendages. Something burst out of my skin and began elongate. _A tail? _I had time to wonder before a pain in my mouth forced me to look in the closet mirror. My teeth were changing, getting longer and sharper my teeth, no, my fangs made me look hideous. I screamed, but no one heard me. Suddenly I felt like pins and needles were stabbing me everywhere on my body, I looked at my hands and arms in time to see a thick coat of dark Gray hair grow, it grew everywhere. The pain suddenly stopped. I took a deep breath and took off my shirt and pants and looked in the mirror. A strange being looked back at me. It, no, _I _had Gray fur covering my entire body except for a black diamond on my head. My fingernails were claws, my ears were on the top of my head, _cat _ears. I had a tail! My eyes were still green, but the pupils were no slitted, like a cat's. Suddenly, the pain was back, this time within my body. My skin tightens around bones that were shrinking, groaning, and shrieking the room was getting bigger. I couldn't seem to stand on two legs anymore, so I fell over, barely catching myself before I hit the floor. I looked at my hands, fascinated by what I saw. My fingers shortened, I could now barely move them individually. My arms lengthened into legs. Finally, the pain stopped for good this time, for I saw in the mirror what I had suspected. I was now a cat.


End file.
